


Tis the Season for Surprises…Big Surprises

by 2people2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2people2/pseuds/2people2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mpregwinchester Secret Santa gift exchange for Zelda_addict: Prompt: Omega/carrier Dean takes a job as a surrogate after Sam leaves for Stanford and John starts hunting separately from him. Either John or Sam (or both) is very surprised to run into a very pregnant Dean. Story is told in Deans Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season for Surprises…Big Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed a couple things from the original prompt: 1. There is no supernatural world, John is a bounty hunter and he brought his sons on the road with him; having them help occasionally with stuff when they were older. The second thing…well…you’ll see as you read :)

Story Time: Tis the Season for Surprises…Big Surprises

_~December 20 th, Covington Louisiana~ _

“Wish you wouldn’t fight me on cutting back the work brotha.” Benny says as he chops potatoes into strips, making me roll my eyes as I lean back against the counter.

“I work five hour days, three times a week; I think I’m fine.” I say, cupping my hands under my swollen stomach to give my back some momentary relief. “Also, you only have me work in the afternoon; it’s not like I’m dealing with the bar crowd at night.” He shakes his head as he sets his knife down.

“Don’t give me that look; I’m not the one with the high blood pressure issue.”

“Yeah; well if you were in my situation.” I say, patting the side of my stomach lightly. “Your blood pressure would be a little high to.” He gives me a small, pitying, look.

“Look on the bright side; you won, those two little tykes are yours, and that bitch isn’t going to split them up.” I take a deep breath and nod; allowing those words to calm me down somewhat.

“Yeah, but now I need to buy stuff, get a nursery ready, and just….mentally prepare myself to be a dad.” Benny nods.

“You just found out three weeks ago that you were going to be a father, you have time.” The din of a bell resounds outside in the main bar/restaurant area; alerting us that customers have walked in.

“Someone will be right with you!” Benny calls out towards whoever just came into the bar. “Sit anywhere you’d like!” Benny grabs the knife again to continue cutting the potatoes for tonight. “Just…be careful ok? And let me know if you need me to take over so you can take a breather.” I roll my eyes as grab my pad and paper from the basket on the wall.

“Yeah yeah.” I say, walking towards the door.

“And don’t run into anything!” I flip him off as I walk out of the swinging door separating the kitchen from the bar area; hearing him laugh as the door swings shut. I walk around the bar; feeling for the edge of the counter discreetly with my left hand as I make my way over to a booth that three men occupy. Once I get to the booth I look down towards the pad in my hands and flip it open.

“What can I get you gentlem…holy shit…” I breathe out as my eyes land on someone I haven’t seen in three years.

“D-dean?” Sam stutters; his gaze moving between my face and my pregnant stomach. The other men at the table look between me and Sam; too confused to really say anything. “What?”

“Hey Sammy…” I trail off; not really knowing what to say.

“You’re pregnant…how are you pregnant?” he mumbles to himself; his mind too caught up on me being knocked up to really process anything else. One of his friends snorts, and I can’t help but roll my eyes.

“I’m a carrier.” I deadpan as I gesture to my swollen stomach; shifting my weight onto my right leg as one of the twins decides to move around.

“Obviously.” He shakes his head for a moment before glaring at me. “What the fuck Dean!?!” he exclaims, standing up from the booth. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a carrier? Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Anger builds up inside of my chest. _Is he really fucking blaming me for everything?_  

“Oh that’s fucking rich; coming from the guy who decided to ignore the fact that he had a family for the last three years!” I yell; causing him to jump back in shock.

“What the hell are you--” he’s cut off by a door slamming open.

“Hey!” Benny yells from behind me; causing me to jerk back. “What the hell is going on out here?!”

“It’s nothing.” I say as I feel Benny set a heavy hand onto my shoulder. “This is my brother Sam.” I say; gesturing to my stupid ass brother. “You don’t need to go all guard dog on me man.” Benny gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Did you just forget the conversation we had in the back?” he asks as I roll my eyes towards the ceiling.

“Hold on a second.” Sam breaks in; taking a step forward. “Dean; what do you mean I ignored your existence? I left for college; I didn’t just drop you as my brother. You never called me!” I brush Benny’s hand off of my shoulder; too pissed off to think rationally.

“I called you multiple times! On your first day of classes to check on you, when me and Dad tracked the bastard who killed mom to Mexico, from the hospital after I got into a car accident and lost the vision in my left eye, when I finally settled down and got out of the family business, when I decided to become a surrogate and when…fuck.” I breathe out as my head starts to spin.

“Dean?” Sam asks worriedly as I sway to the right. I feel Benny grab onto me my shoulders to steady me as I will the room to stop spinning.

“Either ya’ll can leave; or you and Dean can come back into my office, sit down, and talk about things like rational adults.” Benny says as I take calm, steading, breaths. “Dean can’t be stressed right now.” I open my eyes and look towards the other men at the table; having forgot about them once I started yelling.

“Just…go back to figuring out what you want; Benny will take care of you all.” I say, not wanting to pull Sam from his life. He ignored my calls for three years; hell, one of his friends told me to stop calling when I called two years ago. He doesn’t want me to be in his life, so…I just need to live with that.

“No.” Sam says carefully. “I want to talk to you; please?” Sam asks; a guilty expression in his eyes. Benny squeezes my arms quickly before letting go.

“Use my office; I’ll take care of anyone who comes in.” I look at Benny from my peripheral and nod; before gesturing to Sam to follow me.

“Are you ok?” Sam asks once we get out of hearing range of his friends. “Last I checked, pregnant people weren’t supposed to get that pale.”

“We’re not talking about my health here Sam.” I say, sitting down in Benny’s office chair. “You lost that right three years ago.” He closes the office door and leans back against it; crossing his arms over his chest.

“I admit I ignored your first two calls; I was upset and felt like you were taking dads side over mine…but I never received your calls after that.” I sigh.

“So you know how I mentioned earlier that we tracked the bastard that killed mom?” I ask, and he nods. “That was about a year after you left for Stanford.” I start, leaning back and resting my hands on my bulging stomach. “The assholes name was Azazel, and once he realized that we were close to figuring out where he was, he fled to Mexico.”

“Did you get him?” Sam asks, a hint of desperation in his voice. Even though Sam left the bounty hunter life, he was raised with the idea of one day finding and killing the bastard who loved to cut and burn women alive.

“Me and Dad split up once we hit the boarder; deciding that two parties tracking the bastard down would be better than one group.” I rub at my useless left eye. “I literally ran into him.” Sam narrows his eyes in confusion. “A truck ran into the car I was driving head on, and the other diver died on impact.” His eyes widen in understanding.

“Azazel?” he asks breathlessly, and I nod.

“Kind of funny huh? Dad’s been looking for this guy for over twenty years, had plans to kill him slowly, and I’m the one who takes him out by accident.” I shake my head; biting my lip before letting a humorless chuckle escape. “Anyway; I was in a coma for a few days and when I woke up, I was blind in my left eye, had three broken ribs, a fucked up shoulder and a dislocated knee.” I watch Sam as he runs his hand through his long hair nervously. “While I was out I was transferred to a hospital in San Diego, and I decided to call to try and settle things with you. After almost dying, life’s kinda too short to hold grudges with your brother over stupid shit right?”

“I didn’t answer?” Sam asks hesitantly; his gaze fixed on the floor. I roll my eyes with a snort.

“Better; one of your friends answered and told me to stop calling; that you were better off without me calling like a ‘whiney bitch’ or some such bullshit.” His head snaps up.

“What?”

“I think he said his name was Bradley and Brandon or---” He cuts me off.

“Brady?” I shrug, and his eyes grow angry. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” He growls out.

“Well you had to have said something to make him believe I was being an annoying asshole.” His eyes widen at my words, before lowering to gaze at the floor again. _Thought so._ We stay like this for several moment; the silence in the room deafening.

“So…you’re a surrogate?” He asks; finally breaking the awkward silence by changing the subject.

“I was.” One of the babies kicks me in the ribs; probably sensing my negative emotions. I rub the top of my stomach gently, hoping to calm them down. “Now these two are mine.” He looks shocked.

“Two?” he asks, then shakes his head; still stuck on the fact that his big brother is heavily pregnant. “No; what do you mean they’re yours now?” I sigh; not wanting to get into detail about the hell I lived through for six months, but feeling like Sam deserved _something._

“Long story short; I got tricked into becoming a surrogate for a woman who wanted her husband to be able to have a biological child, thinking that it would save her marriage. I found out I was having twins at twelve weeks, and the bitch didn’t want two kids; it went against her _perfect family image_ or some such bullshit.” Sam narrows his eyes. “So I took legal action, these kids are mine, the woman has no rights to them, and the husband is filing for divorce. He also felt horrible about putting me through this, and demanded to pay my medical bills.” His eyes widen slightly.

“Wow.” He breathes. “That’s…insane.” I laugh tiredly.

“You think?” He rolls his eyes at my words; a small smile making its way onto his face. “But…despite how this all started, I’m kinda happy things turned out the way they did you know?” He looks me in the eye for a moment, as if trying to read my mind.

“You love them; don’t you?” A small smile makes its way onto my face.

“They’re my daughters Sam.” Is the only answer I can give; not really knowing how to put my feelings towards them into words. “So what are you doing in Louisiana?” I ask; wanting to get the subject off of me and my pregnancy.

“I’m going to my friends house for Christmas break. I met his parents during my freshman year, and they’ve kinda brought me into their family.” I nod silently; my mind sticking on the word _family_.

“Well I guess you got to live the perfect cookie cutter life you always wanted huh?” I say without thinking. He narrows his eyes in confusion, before they widen in understanding.

“Dean I didn’t mean that I--” I cut him off.

“No; you found people who you can act ‘normal’with, I get it.” _Why am I still talking_? “It was good seeing you again Sam.” I say after clearing my throat; forcing a smile onto my face. “You know where to find me if you need anything.” He practically jumps off of the door and moves towards me.

“Dean don’t just fucking push me away!”

“Sam; I’m tired, huge, hormonal, and this close,” I say tiredly, lifting one of my hands into the air and measuring out an inch for him to see, “to being put on bed rest because my fucking blood pressure is so high.” He steps back; his anger filled expression turning to one of guilt. “For some fucked up reason, working here a few hours a week helps me relax; please don’t turn my job into another place that gives me hell.” He swallows thickly before nodding and rushing out of the office; leaving me alone to my thoughts and, inevitably, my tears. “Fuck…”

                                                                                                            _~December 25 th~_

“Is Bobby on his way?” I hear Benny ask from his kitchen.

“He called saying he was stuck in a traffic jam, but should be here by six.” I answer back as I finish setting up Benny’s make shift dining table. “You’ve been living here for what; a little over a year now? Why don’t you get an actual dining table instead of pushing three tables together?” I hear a laugh from behind me.

“Good luck trying to get him to do that honey.” Benny’s mother, Lauren, tuts as she walks up to the other side of the table; folding the napkins into intricate designs. “He’s stubborn.”

“Hey!” Benny yells indignantly from the kitchen door; leaving his cooking alone to argue with his mother. “You convinced me to move into a house didn’t you?” He asks, waving a large knife around to point out the walls of the house around him.

“Yes; after ten years of nagging!” I laugh out loud as he pouts; turning around to walk into the kitchen in defeat. “How many people are coming again?” Lauren asks; resuming her napkin folding.

“Four.” I answer after counting off the names in my head. “Bobby will be here in about an hour, and Andrea and Justin said they needed to pick up booze or something.”

“That’s three dear.” She says patiently. I roll my eyes.

“I don’t know who the last person is; Benny just told me that someone else was coming and that he wanted me to come here early.” As I finish talking the doorbell rings.

“Dean; can you get that!” Benny calls from the kitchen and I sigh.

“Fine; make the pregnant guy do shit!” I yell as I adjust my t-shit over my stomach before walking towards the entry way. I roll up the sleeves to my open plaid shirt before answering the door, and my eyes widen at the person. “Sam?” He looks down at the gift bag in his hands. “What are you doing here?”

“I…I wanted to be with my family during Christmas…my real family.” He says hesitantly before looking back up. “After I left Benny’s bar I brought my friends to the airport to rent a car and I got myself a motel room.” He shifts the bag in his hands. “I went back to the bar later that night and talked to Benny.”

“He invited you here huh?” I ask, leaning against the door jamb and he nods.

“I told him how I fucked up; which he agreed with by the way.” He says, and I cant help but roll y eyes. “He said something about understanding the need to make things right with family so…here I am.” I look at him for a moment; running through my options. I could slam the door in his face, and just try to go on with my life…but then I’d regret pushing Sam away after he’s obviously trying to make amends for the past...

“Coming in?” I ask; pushing myself off of the door jamb and taking a step back. A hesitant smile makes its way onto his face before he steps forward.

“Here.” He says once I close the door; giving me the bag in his arms. I give him a questioning look before reaching into the bag; pulling out two small pieces of clothing that make me laugh. “I needed to get those two something nice.” He says, pointing towards the little pink onesies in my hands with batman symbols on the fronts.

“These are awesome!” I look back into his eyes to see relief at my reaction.

“Dean I’m---” I cut him off with a raised hand.

“I might be hormonal and shit, but I don’t want there to be any more chick flick moments if I can help it.” He snorts; rolling his eyes affectionately. I transfer the onesies into my left hand before stepping forward, and pulling him into a one armed hug. “Thank you.” I say quietly as he wraps his arms around me; having a difficult time of it with my humungous belly in the way.

“Thanks for not slamming the door in my face.” He says; causing me to chuckle as I pull away.

“Well go on.” I say after a minute. “We’re partying in there.” I say, pointing behind me towards the living room. He bites his lip nervously before nodding; walking away from the front door and out of my vision.

There have been several scenarios in my head about Sam coming back into my life…and none of them involved me being pregnant, and settling down from the bounty hunting life. After all these years; am I ready to patch things up with Sam?

“So…” Benny asks from behind me; startling me from my thoughts. “Are you happy that I invited him; or do you want to break my nose again?” he asks, and I roll my eyes as I lift up the badass onesies for him to see.

“Your face is safe for another day.” He gives me a large, triumphant, grin. “Oh just go back to where you belong.” I say exasperatedly; gesturing towards the kitchen. He laughs; holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“You got it boss.” He says before backing out of the entryway.

“Ass.” I mutter affectionately before walking back into the living room.

_Making amends for the last three years isn’t going to be easy; but today’s a start._

The End. Hope you guys liked it!!! Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
